When Life's switch
by Jacob Lingly
Summary: And old story about Sakura's life switching with Amara from America. An interesting read and still a fairly good story though written poorly, sorry. Worth a laugh and a read. Don't count this towards my skill as a writer.
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

Author Notes: This is my first fan fic on this site. I hope you enjoy it  
  
~I don't own any of these characters. They are Clamp's. Please don't sue~  
  
Chapter 1: The switch  
  
Sakura received a letter from Syoaron saying that he couldn't come back to Japan. He was allowed to send on letter, but no further contact was to be made. A young Sakura had grown into a healthy 15-year-old girl. Since Syoaron had left, she had thought of him everyday. Sakura brushed he short auburn hair. Her emerald eye's shined back to her in the mirror as she slowly combed her hair thinking about the letter she had received that day.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
My mind raced about him. 'He can't come back' I thought sadly. I slowly brushed my hair thinking about his promise. 'He can't keep his promise.' my mind said to me. I felt a tear come to my eye when suddenly, "Sakura, you ok?" Kero asked me. I held back the tear and turned smiling at him. "Its nothing." I said to him. He looked at me. "You sure." I nodded my head, then finished combing my hair and headed out the door. "Sakura." He said from behind me. I turned around and said, "Yea?" He held up the Sakura card's in his hands. "Oh." I said grabbing them and putting them in my pocket.  
  
"Bye Kero." Then I walked out of my room and out the house to gather my thoughts. I seemed to walk a good 15 minutes before I stopped. I looked around. I was on a road and down the road I knew what was there. My eyes grew and a smile formed on my mouth. Down the road was an airport. 'If Syoaron couldn't come to me, I would go to him!'  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
I turned around. I thought I heard something. I had felt a quick energy sensation. It wasn't the first time I had ever felt one, but I had no idea what it meant. I heard a horn honk and I snapped to reality. I turned to face a car and was blacked out.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
"Good bye father, bye brother." I said bowing to my father and brother. My father bowed back but my brother eye's me suspiciously. "Why the sudden interest of going to Hong Kong?" He asked me. I smiled and said, "I thought I'd got for some educational benefits." I lied. If he knew I was going to see Li, there'd be no way he's let me go. He raised an eyebrow and then said, "What ever." He said. I smiled. "WILL ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 16 TO HONG KONG, PLEASE BOARD NOW!" Called the announcer. My father smiled. "That's my flight." I said. "Have a safe trip." He said. "By squirt." He said. I gave him a glare then quickly went to the plane.  
  
"Bye!" My father called one last time. I hoped aboard the plane and quickly got to my seat. I threw my back pack on the empty seat next to mine. I heard Kero rustle around in it, then he popped out. "After all this time you still don't open it a little for air?" I giggled. "Sorry Kero." I said. He sighed. Moments later, the plane took off.  
  
~?~  
  
"So, she's going to Hong Kong eh?" Said a cloaked figured standing on the ceiling of the airport. Out of the sides of the cloak came two black wings. The body was completely covered in black and the hood stayed around the figures face. The figure flew up and followed the plane that had just gotten up into the air.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I sensed an energy force outside, but then it vanished. "Kero what was that?" I asked him. "What was what?" He asked me. "Never mind then." I said. But I knew something wasn't right.  
  
~?~  
  
The creature held out one of its black gloves. It shot a ball of fire into the plane near where she was.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I stood up quickly. A fire had begun in the front. Everyone screamed and ran to the back. Kero popped out of the bag and flew up. "Sakura!" He cried. I pulled out the water card. "Water!" The water's physical form cam out and shot beams of what at the fire. Then it dampened the smoke and it fizzled out.  
  
~?~  
  
"Smart aleck!" The figure said. The figure held out its hand again and shot balls of electricity at the engines putting each and everyone out, and the plane began to plummet. "Lets see her save herself now!" The figure laughed at its cleverness.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
"Fly! Power!" I said and out of my back came two pink wings, and my body got extremely stronger. I flew to the very back of the plane and put my hand on the wall of the plummeting plane. Everyone had fallen to the back of the plane so they didn't see me use any of my magic. The plane stopped plummeting as I held it up and slowly began to head for the ground.  
  
~?~  
  
"Argh!" The creature cried putting its hands into fists. "How'd she.no matter. This time, I won't fail!" The creature pointed one of its hands out into the distance and a beam shot out of it. Then a beam shot out of the one in the plain.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I felt something hit my body. I tried to concentrate on holding the plane but I felt myself slowly blacking out. "What's happani." But I couldn't finish. "Sakura!" I heard Kero cry, but nothing more.  
  
I saw darkness, then light slowly filtered into my eye's. I opened them to find a white wall. I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital room. I put my hand on my head supporting my head and said, "Where am I?" "You'd be in the Time square hospital." Said a man from my side. I lifted my head and looked in that direction. There was a man with a white coat, a clipboard, strong brown eye's, blonde hair, and a slowly growing mustache.  
  
"Where?" I asked. "Time square hospital." He said writing something down on the clipboard. "This expected. You should have it returning to you in about 5 minutes." He said writing more stuff down. I thought. 'I must be in Hon Kong. How long have I been in the hospital?' "Um.excuse me." I said to him. He raised his head and looked at me. "How long have I been asleep?" "About 3 weeks he said. My eyes grew wide. 'I told dad and my brother that I'd be home in about a month. I had spent most of my time in this hospital!' "A week." I said grimly. "Excuse me?" He asked me. "I've got one week to look for him." I said a tear coming to my eye's. "You mean Fuchsia?" He asked me. I looked at him confused. "Who's Fuchsia?" I asked for him. He raised an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend that went missing a few day's before you got here? Your mom told me all about him." My eyes grew wide again. 'Mother? Boyfriend? I loved Syoaron, and my mom's dead?' "E- excuse me." I said again. "I've never even heard of a boy named fuchsia, and my mom died when I was three." He was confused now.  
  
"What do you mean? Your moms downstairs worrying sick about you." I gave him the confused look. He sighed. He hit a buzzer and said into it, "Nurse, would you get Mrs. Sensei, and tell her Amara's up." Now I was really confused. "Who's Amara?" I asked him. He gave me the confused look again. "Why you are?" I shook my head no. "I can't be Amara? My name's Sakura!" I said to him.  
  
Suddenly running could be heard from the hallway. "AMARA!" Cried a woman from the hallway. She ran into the room and squeezed the life out of me. She had brown hair to her shoulders, a white t-shirt with blue pants and was about 139 pounds in weight. "Amara! I've been worried sick about you!" I gently freed myself and pushed the woman back. I jumped out of the bed head for the door and said, "I have no idea who you people are, but I'm out of here, I have to Syoaron!" With that, I opened the door and walked out closing the door behind me to two very shocked people.  
  
Author notes: Well I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Sakura: I'm confused, what happened? First I was in a plane, then I'm in a hospital and people are calling me Amara? What's happening? Author: I'm getting to that in the next chapter Sakura. Tomoyo: And when do I appear? I didn't see Sakura onto the plane! Author: Sorry Tomoyo, I forgot, you'll be in the next chapter though. Tomoyo: Promise? Author: Promise  
  
Coming soon: Chapter My life in Japan? 


	2. Chapter 2: Each others more than best fr...

Author notes: Here is chapter two. The last one was a default, so you knew why they both where in the hospital, Sakura was in the plane crash, Amara hit by the car. Please review so that I may post the third chapter too your liking. Longer shorter, whatever just tell me.  
  
Chapter 2: Unknown power  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
My eyes slid open. A white ceiling was what I gazed at. I sat up and looked around the room. It was empty except for a table, a mirror that hung on the wall, the bed, and a machine I had never seen before. I shook my head and hopped out of the bed. "Where am I? I've never been in a hospital like this before." I said walking to the door. I passed by the mirror and stopped just passed it. "No way. My mind must be playing tricks." I said shaking my head.  
  
Then I walked back a bit and looked back into the mirror. Then I screamed. "What happened to me!!" I screamed as I saw what I saw. I had short auburn hair, green eye's and my face, and body was completely different. "What happened? This isn't me! But does a mirror lie?" I said a little more quite.  
  
Suddenly a doctor ran in and began to speak gibberish. I turned to him and he looked like no American doctor I had seen before. He had a white long jacket with a clip board and black hair, but his face was unlike an Americans. He just seem to keep saying this gibberish I didn't understand. I ran past him and out the open door into a hallway. Everyone around me looked about the same as the doctor in the room. They all spoke gibberish.  
  
Tears came to my eyes and began to flow as I ran down the hallway looking at everyone passed me. "Where am I? What happened to New York?" The tears flowing down my cheeks I ran down a flight of stairs and found myself on the ground floor. I ran out of the front door as people stared at me. I ran out and my eye's widened. Everything was written in gibberish. Just symbols I had no idea what they meant.  
  
"WHERE AM I!?" I yelled then streaked down the sidewalk. 'Where was I? Why was this happening to me?' Why does this always happen to me?' I ran tears flowing down my face. 'Why.' My thoughts where interrupted when I ran into someone. I began to fall backwards when the person I had ran into grabbed my wrist almost like lightning.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said to the person who had caught me. I looked up to face a boy about 15 years of age. He had messy brown hair and auburn eyes. The boy just seemed to stare at me; I was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Sakura?" He said to me. 'Who's this Sakura?' I thought. "When did you come to China?" He asked me. I was sure he was speaking the gibberish like the others, but I understood him. I shook my head, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I said to him. Instantly I knew it was the wrong thing. I could feel inside him a presence of sadness, yet he didn't show. 'He's good at not showing his feelings.' I thought. "Sakura, did you get amnesia or something?" He asked me. I shook my head. "My names not Sakura. My name is Amara." I said to him. The sad presence that was inside him disappeared when I said that. "You do don't you." He said to me.  
  
I shook my head. "I don't have amnesia. I was in New York when I was hit by a car. I was looking." 'But then I stopped. Why should I tell him?' "You where looking for?" He asked. I shook my head again. "Its nothing." Then I turned around and said, "I should go, I want to know what happened. I have to find what happened to my life." I began to walk away when he grabbed my hand. I turned to him and said, "Let me help, I know who you are Sakura, let me help you." He said in a gentle tone. I blushed and said, "I don't want to be a bother." He smiled. "You won't be a bother." He said. I smiled. 'He was so nice'  
  
~In Tokyo~  
  
Tomoyo looked at the empty chair where Sakura sat (The same one since the fourth grade).Then sighed as she go her things and walked out of the classroom. 'Anther day without Sakura. How long can I last?' Tomoyo thought. 'Her father said she went to china and would return next week.' Tomoyo sighed then decided, "I won't wait, I will go to china and find her! Then I won't be lonely."  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I was shocked at what had just happened. I had looked in every mirror I could find after seeing myself in one and seeing someone else who had long flowing blonde hair and deep-sea blue eyes, she was nothing of me, yet she was me. I was now sitting on a bench in the park gathering my thoughts. 'What has happened. I was in a plane, two accidents had happened on that plane. First the fire, then the engines going out. I remember.using the fly and power card to stop its descent. But then it went dark. Then I am here, people are calling me Amara, I am not who people think I am, why am I looking like this, I don't look this way.'  
  
I seemed to forget what time it was as the sun slowly set. 'How am I going to get to China? Will I ever see Li again?' I asked myself. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and fall onto the ground. "I'll never see him again." I said a little bit louder than a whisper. There was a rustle from behind me. I turned around as a boy with messy black hair and deep red eyes came out of it and said, "I heard what you said." He said, then sat down next to me. I just stared at him. "I've been in hiding. I just didn't want everyone around me excepting me to do the impossible."  
  
I stopped staring, turned my head, but kept listening to him. "But, I never meant to hurt you, I was trying to find you in a small spot with nobody around, so I could ask you to meet me somewhere." 'Who is he?' I thought. 'Why is he telling me this?' "I turned to him and found his head looking at his hands as he messed with his thumbs. "I guess it was luck that you came here." He turned his head and faced me. He smiled at me then said, "Amara, I still love you." I was shocked by what he said, but before I could react he kissed me. I was about to do something when he got off and said, "I must leave you, but please promise you'll be here tomorrow night." Then he left.  
  
It had happened so fast, yet it was almost 11:00 P.M. I was shocked at what happened. As soon as it happened, it stopped. I put my hand up to my lip. 'He.kissed me.' I quickly stood up. 'How could I have let him?' I screamed at myself. Then I ran, tears rolling down my cheeks. 'I love Syoaron, I don't want anyone else, but he kissed me, and I did nothing. I can't face Syoaron with my guilt. I'll just have to go to back to Japan. I can't go to china, in risk of showing my face to Li."  
  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed my story, please review. Tomoyo: I didn't have a big role this chapter. Author: You'll be in china soon and will play an important role. Tomoyo: ok. Author: As I said before, please review, so I can post the next chaptor. 


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura and Amara meet

Author Notes: Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3: Sakura and Amara meet  
  
  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
I began to learn of my surroundings. This boy name Syoaron seemed to know of me, he seemed to know his surroundings well. He was intent of showing me what I was once like. But I don't remember any of it. I keep shaking my head, telling him nothing makes sense. I was in New York. What happened to my life? That's what I want to know.  
  
~Tomoyo's P.O.V.~  
  
I looked out of the plane to the ground. It was Japan slowly distancing itself from me. I sighed and said, "Soon I'll be with Sakura, and everything will be restored." I said to myself.  
  
~Tomoyo's P.O.V.~  
  
I had landed in Japan and proceeded to searching for Sakura. "She has to be here somewhere." I thought. It wasn't the first time I had been here, so I knew my surroundings a bit. I headed for the park, cause that would probably be where she would be. If not, there where lots of other places I could look.  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
"This is the park Sakura. It is similar to the one in Tomoedo, that one is called penguin park. We used to go there a lot." Syoaron said. I shook my head. "I don't remember a penguin park. I remember a different park. But, not Penguin Park." Syoaron sighed. I looked into his eyes and he looked back. I seemed to feel safe around him. But I shook it off and turned to look around at all the cherry blossom tree's. 'I can't form a relation with him. Fuchsia is my boyfriend. It will always be that way.'  
  
"SAKURA!" Someone cried out. I turned to see a girl about my height with long flowing raven hair and blue eyes. She was wearing very fine clothing, so I guessed she was rich. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh Sakura! Its been boring in Japan without you. When can you come home?" She asked me. 'Who is she?' She turned to see Syoaron. She let go of me and looked at Syoaron. "Long time no see Syoaron." The girl said. Syoaron nodded. He walked over to me and said, "Sakura, this is Tomoyo, she been your friend since third grade."  
  
I looked at Tomoyo. She looked confused. "Syoaron, what's going on?" Syoaron explained the whole thing. "How'd she get amnesia?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know." Syoaron said.  
  
Everything was getting complicated now. This girl, I had no clue who she was, and this boy, he is being so nice. He is almost like Fuchsia. But, I love Fuchsia. I can't break my promise to him. I'll get back to New York, if it's the last thing I do.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I Hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. My thoughts came to of what had happened the previous night. I continued to walk down this street which said it was too the airport. 'I'll go to Japan and everything will be straightened out. I hope Tomoyo and Kero can help. I found an airport and walked in. It looked for a flight for Japan but found none. I went up to the lady at the counter and said, "Excuse me miss, how much for a ticket to Japan?" She looked at me curiously. "You can't get to Japan from here. You have to stop at England, take that plane to rusia, then to China, then you can reach Japan." My eyes shot wide. "Is there a way around china?" I asked her. She shook her head.  
  
I sighed. "How much for all that?" I asked her. "In coach, 205 dollars." I gritted my teeth. "Is there a way I can without paying?" I asked her. She looked angry at me. "You have to talk to the manager about that." She said then pointed at the door behind me. I turned around and headed for the door. I opened it and entered a room with only one other person in it. I sat down when a man came out and said, "He will see you know." The other person got up and entered the office.  
  
Minutes later he walked out of the office and back into the airport. "He will see you know." The woman said to me. I got up and walked into the office. I sat down in front of a desk and the lady exited threw another door. A chairs back faced me. Then it turned to reveal a gruff man with a long beard and a pointy mustache, and black beady eyes. "So what have you come to see me about?" He asked me. "I was wondering if there was a way I could get a ticket to Japan working here for you." I said. I Ruffled his beard and sank into his chair. "Yes, you can work here for five days then I will give you your ticket." He said. My eyes lit up. I sat up and bowed. "Thank you sir."  
  
"You will start today." He said throwing me a at. I looked at it. "Food distributing?" "Yes, if you don't like it, then hit the road." He said. "I'll start right away." I said to him and headed to where the hat said to go.  
  
5 days later  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
"Sakura, tomorrow you have to go home to Japan." Tomoyo said. I nodded my head. "Syoaron, why don't you come?" Tomoyo asked him. "I can't." He said. "Come on, forget what your elders say, lets go together! Tomoyo said. Syoaron sighed. "I can't win." He said. Tomoyo smiled in happiness. I just stared at the ground. 'I am Sakura Kinomoto. I am Sakura Kinomoto." I said repeated in my mind.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I sat on the plane as it took off. I was finally going to get to Japan. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into Syoaron in China.  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
The plane got off the ground Next to me was Tomoyo and across from her in the middle was Syoaron. We had gotten first class tickets since Tomoyo was so rich. 'I am Sakura Kinomoto. I am Sakura Kinomoto.' I repeated in my mind. I didn't believe it. Yet I had too. Who else could I be?  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I landed in Japan after a long grueling flight. I had landed in china, and I hadn't run into Syoaron. I stretched and began to walk to the exit when I froze. Stopped in the middle of the airport was none other than Syoaron. Next to him was Tomoyo and next to her was.ME!!! My mind raced quickly. 'What's going on? That's me! But, this is me?'  
  
I decided I would walk past see what would happen. I slowly began to walk picking up my pace a bit faster.  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
My eyes widened. I had just seen myself go right past us. My mouth dropped open. "Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked me. My self had turned the corner and had disappeared. I then ran after myself. "Sakura!" Syoaron said. I didn't care. 'What has happened?' I thought to myself.  
  
I turned the corner and felt my arm get grabbed. I turned and saw myself. "Follow me." My body said. I followed her and it felt weird. It was me, yet it wan't. How could it be? We came to a spot and there was no one around. "Ok, give it back!" Myselfd said to me. "What?" I asked myself. "My body! I want it back! I want my life back." She said to me. "If I knew how I would. I just want to see Fuchsia again." I said, tears coming to my eyes. "You mean that boy with the black messy hair and red eyes?" I nodded my head. "No wonder he kissed me." She said. I was shocked. "He kissed you!" I said. The tears began to flow down my cheeks.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
Myself was crying. "Look, I don't want your boyfriend. I just want my life. He kissed me cause he thought I was you. " I said. "This is confusing. But this would explain everything that happened." She said. I sighed. "Come on, maybe Kero can help." She looked strange at me. "You know when we get there." I said to her.  
  
Author's notes: Well here is chapter three. I hope you liked it. Tomoyo: Yea, I'm a character! Author: *Sighs* Well please review so that I can post the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow Figure Attacks

Author Notes: Sorry, I haven't gotten much time to write this, so I was able to get in bits and pieces. Other wise I would usually have it in so fast. Now I know it might be confusing to some, but this was caused by someone. You will find out whom. Kind of the point of the next two chapters.  
  
Chapter 4: The Shadow Figure Attacks  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I looked from Tomoyo to Syoaron, back to Tomoyo. It was good to see them. Amara and me had agreed we would tell them what was going on. Syoaron looked strangely at me. Then he looked at Amara and said, "Sakura, who's this." It sounded strange. He was calling someone else Sakura. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I knew he wouldn't tell the difference till we told them. "This is Sakura." Amara said pointing her arm's at me. I smiled. "So she has the same name as you." I tripped anime style.  
  
"No, this is Sakura. My name's Amara." Syoaron sighed. "Not this again." I quickly got up. "Syoaron, she's telling the truth." He quickly looked at me. "How'd you know my name?" I tripped again. "I told you! She's Sakura!" Amara almost screamed. I got up and said, "Syoaron, Tomoyo it is me, Sakura!" Syoaron and Tomoyo looked at each other confused. I sighed. This was getting ridicules. Then it hit me. 'Tell them something only I would know.' I looked up at Tomoyo and said, "Tomoyo how are the dresses coming along?" She looked stunned at me. "How'd you know I make dresses?"  
  
"And how is Kero and the Sakura Cards?" Syoaron and Tomoyo where stunned. Amara was just looking at me confused. "S-s-Sakura!" Tomoyo said. Syoaron looked from me, to Amara. "What happened?" He asked. Then it hit me. "Well, I actually don't know, but." I stopped as my eyes widened. "Sakura." Tomoyo asked me. It felt good that she had for the first time since I left called me by my right name, but what had hit me was to shocking to notice it.  
  
I dropped to my knees. The others where to my sides almost instantly. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. "Kero, and the cards." "What about them?" Syoaron asked. "On, the plane." The image of Kero and the cards popped in my mind, it went threw the entire plane crash. "Yea, they where on a plane, so?" He asked. I looked up at Syoaron, tears in my eyes. "The plane crashed, there gone." Tomoyo and Syoaron's eyes popped wide open. Amara was really confused. "Not the cards!" Syoaron said. "Sakura, how did this happen?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The plane, had an accident.first.a fire.then it crashed." "Didn't you use the cards to stop the plane?" I nodded my head then remembered something. "I remember, sensing something, outside the plane window. A strong Aura." Syoaron looked around. Only people. He couldn't sense anything. But he wondered if whatever she sensed was what caused the crash.  
  
~Shadow Figure's P.O.V.~  
  
I clenched my fist hard. "Damn, they've met up and told them, all well, tonight, I'll attack, Sakura no longer had her guardian Kero, all that's left is Yue."  
  
Later that night  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
I was at Sakura's house. They hadn't told her father or brother, but her father treated me as if I was family. I guess it wasn't exactly all- wrong, I did look exactly like Sakura, what am I saying? I was in Sakura's body. I was sleeping in her room, and she had to sleep down on the couch. Syoaron and Tomoyo had left and we would see them tomorrow. But what worried me was what Syoaron had said earlier.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What do you mean Syoaron?" Sakura had asked. They where on a train to Tomoedo. "I'm saying, whatever you had sensed outside the plane Sakura, it could go after you again." A shiver had gone up my back, 'If whatever did this, it might go after me, thinking I am Sakura.' "I hope not." Sakura said. "I won't be able to stay with you tonight." Syoaron said. "Why not?" Sakura asked. "The elders might come by looking for me. It is best if I stay one night away from your house. I'll stay with Tomoyo." He said. Sakura looked a little heartbroken but it made sense. So the plan was deiced and after that one night, Syoaron would be staying with Sakura and me.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I shivered. 'Whatever it was, I hoped it wouldn't come tonight." I saw a sudden bright flash come out of my window and a ball of black light suddenly formed in the middle of the room. 'I had to jinx it didn't I?" I screamed to myself in my head. The dark ball formed into a human figure. The figure had a long black cloak that covered its entire body, black gloves all the way up its arm's, all the way to it knee's black boots, and a hood that hid it's face.  
  
"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd see you and her together. All well, I'll just have to get rid of you first, Ms. Sensei." The form said. Suddenly a small red dot fired out of its finger and I lost control of my body. I lifted me up and raised me into the air. I struggled to move but couldn't. "Hah!" The form said, then it threw its hand back and flung it in the direction of the window.  
  
Suddenly I felt my body shatter against the wind (Ok, its Sakura's body but work with me!). I suddenly found myself plummeting to the ground. I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to think of something else, when a sudden energy surged threw my body and I stopped plummeting. I opened my eyes and looked around. I had stopped in mid air. Nothing around me. Nothing was in the streets, nothing was on the buildings, just an empty street. I moved my feet so they faced the ground, then whatever was holding me up, lowered me to my feet.  
  
I looked up to the window and saw it had shattered. The form popped out of the window with two black wings on its back, it landed in front of me and said, "Why didn't you hit the ground?" I didn't know, but I got into a fighting stance. I was a black belt in tae-kwon-do. It had been a long time since I had ever needed to use it.  
  
"Well, if it's a fight you want, then its fight you'll get." The figure said. The figure moved the cloak so that it stayed behind the body constantly. Almost instantly I knew it was a girl. She got into a fighting position and readied off. "I'm going to beat you little girl, I've been studying this all my life." I glared at the firm then moved my feet and charged at the figure. I felt a sudden surge of power and was moving lightning fast. The shadow figure was beginning to struggle against me.  
  
I punched the creature and it flew back. I looked at my fists. "I've never moved like that before." I said to myself. "Grrr." The creature clenched its fist. "I'll get for that!" I charged at me, and I was about to defend, when Syoaron jumped out of now where and side kicked the figure in the head. The creature flew over the street and landed, slowly getting up. "You ok Amara?" He asked me. I nodded. "Go wake Sakura. I hold her off till you get her." I nodded and ran into the house.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
"Sakura." I heard voice whisper. I turned around trying to ignore it. "Sakura!" The voice said a bit more stern. I turned and sat up and found someone's lips touching mine. I blinked and instantly disconnected. I rubbed my lips on my nightshirt and the person did the same. "That's not something one girl should do to another." Amara said. I turned to see Amara's shadow rubbing its head on its shirt. "Sorry." I said.  
  
"No time. Sakura! Syoaron is outside fighting a person wearing complete black!" I sat up instantly. "Come on!" Amara said running out the front door. I quickly followed her and saw Syoaron beaten down on the ground in front of the house. I gasped in horror and ran over to him. "SYOARON!" I said to him. He sat up slowly and looked at me. "I'm fine." Then he pointed at the figure that was standing there, hard breathing could be heard coming from inside the hood.  
  
"I.never.expected.to.fight.you." She said each word in-between each word. I stood up next to Amara and helped Syoaron stand up. "Sakura, I can't fight, you and Amara will have to." I nodded my head he walked over to the steps and sat down, hoping we could do this.  
  
The figure was still breathing hard. "A little delay, but no matter, I will finish you both." It held out its hands and two black balls where formed. She pulled on arm back, the quickly shot it forward. I moved to the side and avoided it. Almost in a second, she pulled the other one back and trusted the other one forward.  
  
Another black shot forward, this one heading for Amara. She dodged it as well then we faced the figure. Our eyes almost she out of our heads when many balls of black energy where fired at us. We quickly dodged each and everyone of them as she kept thrusting her arms in the same pattern shooting one by one in less than a second at us.  
  
She finally stopped after a few minutes. We where breathing hard and sweating. The hands of the figure where steaming. She was also breathing hard. "This is too difficult. I need more energy, but I already finished the deal." "What deal?" I asked her. "None of your business." She thrusting out one of her hands before I could even say another word. It was a straight black beam that was aimed straight for me. It went too fast for me to dodge it. I crossed my arms over my body. "SAKURA!" I heard Syoaron yell.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. There will be more to come, if I can get enough time. Tomoyo: Is Sakura Ok? *tears come to her eyes* Author: Wait till the next chapter to find out. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight continues

Author Notes: I decided to let the no reviews last time slip. But this is the last time. Any way, here is chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5:The Fight Continues  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
I crossed my arms over my body. The beam was too fast for me to dodge. "SAKURA!" I heard Syoaron yell. I heard the explosion, and sudden gust of wind. I had been expecting pain, but I felt nothing. I slowly opened my eyes. Dust clouds surrounded me. I lowered my arms and looked at the clouds perplexed. I looked in front of me, and there stood none other than Yue!  
  
He was on one knee, holding his chest in pain. "YUE!" I cried." He turned around and looked at me. "Are you ok mistress?" I was a bit shocked. "How'd you know I am Sakura?" I asked him. "Your inner aura. I could feel it. To normal magic people like Syoaron or Kero, they cannot sense it. But I was given an ability to see that inner aura, so I know who you are, always." Then he gave a sharp cry as a second explosion came from his body. "YUE!" I cried. When the dust cleared Yue's body was slumped on the ground, not moving.  
  
"Stupid guardian." The figure said. Amara gasped at the body, and Syoaron was stunned. He had gotten up and was standing his sword extended and he used it to help him up. The figure lowered its hand and seemed to laugh. "Shut up!" I said to the creature. "You'll pay for killing Yue!" I yelled at the creature. The creature seemed to smirk. "You couldn't even move fast enough to dodge that blast. How will you make me pay?" The figure asked.  
  
I clenched my fist's, feeling a power I had never felt before. "You where the cause of the plane accident weren't you!" I said the figure. "Yep, and I'd do it again if I got a chance" I glared at the figure, then noticed that its face had been hidden the whole time. "Why don't you show us your face?" I asked her.  
  
"Why should I show you? My goal is to kill you Sakura Kinomoto. For what you have done to me?" I looked at her stumped. "Maybe if I showed you my face you would understand, but I won't! The only way is to beat me. Maybe even kill me! So card Mistress, are you up to the challenge?" I glared at the creature and nodded. It got into a fighting stance and dashed at me. I felt a sudden burst of power careen threw me. The figure threw punch right at my face, I moved my head to the side and it went right pass my head. Without any warning I kneed the figure in the stomach, and hit he back as she flipped over my leg.  
  
Before the figure hit its head on the street it outstretched its arms and flipped over and landed gracefully a few feet away from me. I turned around and faced her. "I'm impressed." Amara said. I turned to her and she clapped. A sweat dropped on my head. "May I help?" She asked. I nodded my head. She stood next to me and got into a fight ing position. She ran at the figure, and in return the figure ran at it. But before they could even throw a punch a sudden yellow blur passed over their faces.  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
I was about to hit the creature when a sudden yellow blur fell in front of my face. I stopped when I saw it and noticed the figure had stopped as well. I looked down and there was what looked like a yellow stuffed animal with wings and a bag around its shoulders. I suddenly heard Sakura yell, "KERO!" She ran up to him and picked up the animal. The creature had one eye open and it looked at Sakura. "There you are...you left the cards." He said handing her the bag. "Kero what happened to you?" Sakura asked him. "The plane crash, I was trapped in the plane, when it hit the ground I had been seriously injured, then I found the cards in the bag. So I grabbed it and I've been flying his entire time trying to find you."  
  
"Kero..." Sakura said. "I don't think I can survive much longer." He coughed. "Kero, no!" Sakura said. "As long as you have those, you will always be safe." Then the creature's eyes closed and nothing more could be heard from the creature.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
KERO! NO!" I cried to him, but no response. I couldn't feel him breathing in my hands. A tear trickled down my cheek and landed on his face. It slid down into my hand and then slid around my hand and onto the ground. I raised my head and looked at the figure, tears rolling down my cheeks. "First Yue, then Kero. You will never be forgiven." I said. I got up and handed Kero to Amara. She looked dumbfounded. She had no clue at what was happening.  
  
I faced the figure and said, "I will never forgive you for this." "Who said you had to forgive me. I am going to kill you just like your two guardians." The figure said. The voice seem to change a bit and the figure caught it. The voice sounded very familiar, yet I couldn't put my figure on it. "That should not happen again." The figure said, its voice back to how it was.  
  
Without it knowing I had ran at the figure and then kneed it in the stomach hit it on the bock and it began to flip when I dropped my leg spun around and kneed the figure in the face. The figure cried out in pain and landed on the ground. As it lay on the ground I pulled out the clow key and turned it into the staff. "Fiery card! Burn nothing but the cloak and hood on her body! Fiery! Release!" The fiery card released and only the cloak and hood was beginning to burn. Slowly, the back of the figure was seen. But I wasn't looking at the back.  
  
I stared at the hood. It was burning very slowly. The cape had reached the hood and it was still burning. "What taking so long?" I asked the figure. "She's using most of her energy to stop fiery." Syoaron said standing next to me. "You feeling better?" I asked him. He nodded. I looked at the creature. "Fiery De-spell." I said. The card returned to my hand and the figure was breathing heavily. "I believe that's the last of your energy." Syoaron said to the figure.  
  
Amara walked up to me, a face full of confusion, shock, and rejoice was plastered on her face. "How'd you do that?" Amara asked me. "Tell you later, right now, I want to know who she is." I reached down and grabbed the hood. The figure jumped up suddenly and seemed to flip backwards and land away from us. "This darn cloak, its holding back my ability's." The figure said. "I guess I have no choice. The battle is yours Sakura Kinomoto. And to honor your victory, I shall reveal who I am."  
  
The figure lifted its hands to its hood. It was all that she had left of her cloak. She lifted it up and out came long flowing black hair, (at least I think it is.) and then she pulled it off completely and threw it to the side. Syoaron and me gasped in shock. Amara looked at her confused. "YOU!" Syoaron said. "I shall no go." She closed her red eyes, spun around and disappeared. "So that's what she's been up to!" Syoaron said astonished. "But how did she get magic?" I asked Syoaron. "I don't know, but what Meilin did, it is unforgivable."  
  
Author Notes: Now that you have read it, and I let you slide, I want 10 reviews or no more story! Got it! Good. 


	6. Chapter 6: Memorial

Author Notes: I finally got ten reviews, so here is the next chapter in my story, and I'm sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter up and why its so short. I have writers block.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Memorial  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
"So let me get this straight." Amara said. "You guys have magic, and those cards were made by a very strong wizard by Clow reed, and you turned them into Your cards?" I shook my head. "No! I turned them into Sakura cards! Clow cards and Clow reed, Sakura card's and me!" I said to her. "Oh!" Amara said.  
  
It had been 3 days since our fight with Meilin. Yue and Kero had been buried up on the hill. Amara was very confused about all this magic stuff, and she had been asking for the last 3 days. Now that everything was explained all I needed to do was change us back.  
  
I pulled out the change card and extended my staff. "This won't hurt a bit." I said as I noticed her get a bit nervous. "Change card, change us back to the way we where. CHANGE!" A sudden yellow wind emerged out of nowhere and surrounded us. Amara began to panic but soon settled. I felt my spirit seem to lift out of Amara's body and race towards my own. No sooner had it happened it was done.  
  
I looked at Amara and saw the body I had just been in. I smiled. Amara smiled deeply. "Oh! It feels so good to be back in my own body!" I smiled. "Come on, where going to be late." I said to her. She nodded and we headed for the cemetery.  
  
-----  
  
Everyone stood at the cemetery. Syoaron was only a bit sad for Julian, as well was Toya. [Did I forget to mention her brother new of the cards? Sorry.] Everyone else was just like it was normal funeral, except they had been the ones to bury Julian and Kero together so that no one else would find out of her magic powers.  
  
It went on till 3. Then we returned home. Syoaron, as he had said before, was staying at my house as well as Amara. I was up in my room, I was in my own body in my own room, it felt good, but something was missing. It was Kero. I missed the way he always wanted the cake, the food, to sleep a lot.  
  
I sat down on my bed, Syoaron and Amara where downstairs while I just adjusted myself upstairs.  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
I sat on the couch next to Syoaron. "What's taking her so long?" I asked. "She's adjusting herself that Kero is dead. If you had none him as long as Sakura, you would take as much time." Then I looked up at him. "If you've been with Sakura as long as you said, why don't you feel sorry for Kero?" "Well, it's a bit silly, but I used to have a crush on Julian you see. It was because of Yue. The power of the moon, was what made me like him." I looked shocked at Syoaron. 'HIM!!! Like a GUY!!!! It's unthinkable!' I thought.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Syoaron's eyes widened. "It can't be!" I looked at him confused. "Amara! Could you get that?" Sakura called from upstairs. "Sure!" I called back. But Syoaron had already reached the door. He quickly opened it. "Hello my little descendant." Said a boy with blue hair and glasses, on his shoulder was a black creature and next to him was a tall woman. "Eriol!!" Syoaron growled.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry the chapters so short! I have writers block. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter. You reviewed the amount required so I had to put up the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Revealed

Author Notes: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I'll try to make it up in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Truth Revealed  
  
~Amara's P.O.V.~  
  
I was a bit confused by Syoaron's behavior. He seemed to dislike the blue-haired boy, yet he was a complete gentle man. Sakura had come down and invited the boy in. I learned his name was Eriol. "I see you two have picked up a little friend." He said walking up to me. "My I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He bowed. "You are a gentle-man." I said to him. He smiled. I nodded and said, "I'm Amara Sensei, pleasure of meeting you." I said. I looked into my eyes. "Deep within you, you have magic waiting to be released." I was surprised by his words. I didn't think I had magic.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't have magic, nothing of the sort ever happens to me." "I would trust his word." Sakura said. "He is the half-reincarnated clow reed." I was shocked. This guy was Clow reed! 'Wait,' "How can he be half-reincarnated?" I asked. "Well, it's hard to explain, but he is clow reed, yet he is not. We live in a confusing world." Sakura said.  
  
"And if Eriol wasn't in it, it would be less confusing." Syoaron said. "Syoaron!" Sakura said. "It's the truth he." He said turning his back. "Looks like my cute little descendant is still mad for trying to win your heart Sakura." "Stop calling me that!" Syoaron said. "I need some air!" He said then walked out the door. "Syoaron wait!" Sakura said going out after him.  
  
Only Eriol and me where left in the house. "You wanted Sakura's Heart?" I asked him. "Long time ago. But I think Syoaron has won her heart, but she has not confessed yet." "You mean she loves him and she hasn't told him? What's holding her back?" Eriol sighed. "You see, Syoaron had confessed to Sakura first, and she was never expecting it. She never told Syoaron that she felt the same. She didn't even know she would feel that way."  
  
"I guess it makes sense." I said. Then a thought hit me. "Hey Eriol, do you by any chance know how Meilin got her powers? Syoaron and Sakura told me she never had magic, but I found that hard to believe, I mean, after the way she fought us." "Fought you!" Eriol interrupted. "You mean she used her powers to try and kill you three?!" I nodded. "I never thought she would steep that low, but, the side-affect!" He said to nobody. "Side- affect?" I asked.  
  
"You see, I wasn't permitted to go here." Suddenly there was a loud explosion outside. The black creature came flying threw the window and hit the wall. "Supinel!" He said and raced over to him. He held his hand over him and said some gibberish, and then a slight wind came out of his hand and Supinel's eyes opened. "What happened?" Supinel rubbed his head. Eriol turned around, then raced out the door with me quickly following. Outside Meilin was standing across the street, laughing, the woman that had stood next to him, was transformed and lay sprawled on the ground. He ran up to her and did the same thing as last time.  
  
Sakura and Syoaron where hiding behind what looked like a shield. "Meilin! Please stop this now before someone is seriously hurt!" Sakura shouted. "What would you know?!" Meilin said back. Then she noticed Eriol. "Ah, so you're here, I didn't expect to see you so soon." "What have you done Meilin?" He asked. "Nothing really, except kill some great wizards to increase my power. This new magic I had gotten was great. It showed me how much I really hated the world, and know I plan to destroy it."  
  
Syoaron stood up. "Meilin! Would you just please tell us how you got magic! You where born magic free!" Meilin glared at him. "If you really want to know, you should ask him!" Meilin said pointing at Eriol. Sakura, Syoaron and me looked at him. "When I gave you those powers Meilin, I never thought this would happen..." All of us where shocked except for Meilin and Eriol, who was now looking down to the ground and gripping his fists.  
  
"Our little deal Eriol, I never did expect to want to destroy the world I just wanted it so Syoaron would notice me. But now I know, I hate him! I never did like him! I was forcing myself back. Oh, and another thing, I know how you got three plane tickets to come her from me, to see your little flower, well, she's not much now is she." Meilin said pulling a tape recorder from her back. Eriol's eyes widened. "Isn't that...TOMOYO'S CAMERA?!" Sakura shouted. My eyes widened. Meilin had actually killed Tomoyo?  
  
Sakura fell to her knees as tears streamed from her eyes. "No, not Tomoyo." Sakura cried. Syoaron glared at Meilin. "And the fun doesn't stop there. Recognize this?" She asked pulling out from behind her back one of those unfolding fans, but there where no wrinkles. Syoaron's eyes widened. "This one was a bit easy. Your mother Syoaron is a weakling. Even your sisters and her combined where no match. Your family is so weak." She threw the fan at Syoaron and he caught it as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You monster." He said.  
  
It was unbelievable. Meilin had caused all this mess, all this pain, all over some magic she had gained. I gripped my hands. "Meilin! Syoaron is right! You are a monster!" I said. "And I will kill you!" I yelled dashing at her faster than I had ever run. Her eyes widened when my arm hit her stomach. I bright flash, then she was thrown into the building behind her, and into the next as the other one collapsed. I stared shocked. Then there was a purple flash and the building lay in ruble.  
  
"Wow. You have more magic then I thought." Eriol said, wiping his tears. Syoaron and Sakura still where they where, tears flowing down there cheeks. I felt there pain. This was hard for them. 'First Yue and Kero, now Sakura's best friend, and Syoaron's family. There is no way it could get worse.' "But it can only get worse." Eriol said. My eyes widened. 'He can't read mind's can he?????' he nodded his head. 'Sorry if I'm interrupting your thoughts.' He said without moving his lips. 'It's only going to get more dangerous from here. If you wish, I can get you back home.' I thought it over then shook my head. "I'm staying till Meilin is defeated!"  
  
  
  
Author Notes: So what do you think? I know what your thinking...ok so I don't know, please review so I know what you think. Oh and Ruby's ok, sorry I forgot to mention her much. 


	8. Brief Author Notes:

Brief Author Note: Hmmm, I updated my story, yet no one has reviewed it. I wonder why. Does no one want to read it anymore? Maybe I should just stop right here and now! I want to know you want to read it! 20 reviews! I want that many, then I'll replace this story. Oh, and I've decided I'm going to finish this story (if you review enough) to then start on the other story's. So I would hurry and read and review. 


	9. Chapter 8: Meilin's Defeat

Author Notes: I decided to let that one review needed to slip past. By the reviews I could tell you really wanted an ending to this story, well here it is, the ending. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 8: Meilin's Defeat  
  
Amara's P.O.V.  
  
"You see, sometimes magic can reveal hidden secrets that the person didn't even now of. Usually it is a bad secret, such as you hate a certain person, or hate the entire world such as Meilin's case. When this happens it is called the side affect, and the magic drives the person to conquer this secret and let it loose upon the world. It is rare that the side affect takes place, but once it is done, the only way to stop the side affect, is to kill the person." Eriol explained. He had just explained everything that we needed to know about why Meilin was like this.  
  
"If that is what it takes, then we shall defeat Meilin. She can't be forgiven." Syoaron said tightening his fist. "But...all those people she killed, will we see them again?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure. Sometimes the people the person with magic kills, and the person is defeated, that person's magic is used to restore the people, other wise it just goes to the person who destroyed them." Eriol said.  
  
'Meilin, you monster, I will defeat. Sakura and Syoaron will be by my sides, ready to help me defeat you.' Eriol nodded and I smiled. "How will we get Meilin to come to us?" Sakura asked. "We must wait, other wise attempting to find her is futile." Eriol said. We all nodded and decided to wait. I couldn't wait indoors, so I walked outside and acted as a lookout.  
  
"Meilin. Where ever you are, come out of your hiding, and face us now, or are you chicken? Maybe your scared that we'll win." I shivered. What was I saying? She killed Syoaron's entire family. How would we defeat her? I stood there awaiting Meilin. 'Maybe she'll give us a sign that's she's coming. That's she is awaiting our arrival.'  
  
I suddenly sensed something from above. I quickly looked up to see a black beam head straight for me. I quickly jumped out of the way and sensed more. I looked up and saw many beams shooting from the sky. I jumped left to right, right to left, front to back, dodging all the beam. They created craters in the road and sidewalk, and soon the barrage was over. I looked up expecting Meilin, but saw nothing.  
  
Soon everyone came running outside. "Where is she? Is she here?" Syoaron asked looking around. I shook my head and looked at the holes in the ground. They seemed to form words. I took a closer look and my eyes widened.  
  
If you wish to beat me  
  
Then came together And meet me at Penguin Park  
  
At penguin park  
  
"She'll be here." I said looking around. Syoaron had his sword drawn, Sakura's staff was extended, Supinel and Ruby where transformed and ready to fight, and Eriol had some kind of staff extended too. "So you decided to come." Said a sudden voice.  
  
Suddenly Meilin appeared standing on top of the penguin slide. "Meilin! You will pay!" Syoaron said. "Really Syoaron? Then come get me!" Eriol held him back. "Not yet Syoaron. We need to fight her sensibly. Her power has grown from what I gave her." "I will go first." Supinel said. "As will I." Ruby said. They jumped off together and raced towards Meilin. She smirked.  
  
Eriol's staff glowed and Ruby and Supinel glowed. Ruby's armed glowed more and she swiped at Meilin. Meilin dodged and kicked Ruby in the gut. While this happened, Supinel had a purple beam in his mouth that shot at Meilin. Meilin Opened her hand and the beam bounced off and hit Ruby. Ruby then fell off to the side like a rag doll. "Ruby!" Eriol said.  
  
Supinel then charged at Meilin but was then frozen in mid air. Meilin had her hand out and it was glowing a slight purple. She then threw her arm out and a black beam flew out of it and hit Supinel. He also fell like a rag doll. "Supinel!" Eriol cried. They hit the ground, and not another breath came from their bodies. Meilin laughed. Then the two guardians became particles the color of their aura and fused with Meilin. "Ahhh, more power." She said.  
  
Eriol glared at her. "Who's next?" She asked. "Eriol, don't!" Sakura said, but Eriol was already charging at Meilin. "Meilin!" He said jumping up high to where she was, and a bit over her. She smiled as he held the staff over his head. "Gigen todin sofo baterna!" He said throwing his staff and it hitting mid-air. Once it hit mid air and bright purple beam flew out of it and it engulfed the entire of the penguin slide. The beam dissolved and Meilin was still standing there unscratched. Eriol was shocked.  
  
And to make matters worse he was heading for Meilin. She jumped from mid-air and trusted her arm at Eriol. Eriol's eyes widened, and me and Sakura gasped. Her arm had gone right threw Eriol's stomach. She grinned then threw her arm so that Eriol's body hit the ground. She landed gracefully as Eriol became blue particles and fused with Meilin.  
  
"My, the power. I don't think any of you can beat me now." She grinned. The three of us left glared. I felt, that out of three, Sakura was the one with the most magic. If it where possible, she would be able to give Sakura her magic, then she might just be able to win. But it was impossible. "Sakura." I said. She looked at me. "You have the most magic out of us. You are the one who might just be able to defeat her. But you don't have enough magic, I feel it."  
  
"Sakura, Amara's right." Syoaron said. "We'd have to combine our power's, but separate the powers combined would not work. If we could put them into you, we would be able to defeat her." Sakura's eyes widened. "But, what will happen to you two?" She asked. "I don't know, but it's a chance we have to take." "I agree with Syoaron. If we defeat Meilin, then we might be able to get everyone back." "But what if I don't? What if I do and they don't come back?"  
  
I shook my head. "There's no time to argue! We have to!"  
  
Meilin laughed. "My, my, that's exactly what happened in the final transformation of the clow cards. Kero and Yue gave their magic to Sakura, and still Syoaron had to help her. She protested that if it didn't work they would never come out again. Its different this time Sakura. They will come out, but the sacrifice will be is that they loose all there powers. This is a possibility. I would do it myself, but I'm not sure Sakura will."  
  
Sakura looked down to the ground. I looked at her. "Sakura, there is no other way. I'm going to give you my magic, my strength, my knowledge so that you can defeat her. Syoaron will do the same. We must defeat her! At all cost!" Sakura was still deciding. "Sakura, you have till the count of five to make a decision before I unleash my power onto you." Sakura looked threw her mind if she should.  
  
"1." Meilin said. "Sakura! I don't care what you think! I'm giving you my magic!" "Amara." She said. "2." Meilin said. "Sakura, I will also. Together she we will be unstoppable." "3." "But what if you loose your powers?" She said to the both of us. "That's a ris kworth taking." I said. She nodded. "4." "It has to be done." I grabbed her hand. "I knew you would see it our way." Syoaron grabbed her other hand and we closed our eyes and concentrated. I felt my magic, my strength, my knowledge be absorbed by Sakura. 'This will work!' I thought. "%!" Meilin shouted, and I blacked out.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
I felt the awesome power within me. I felt that I could defeat Meilin. I opened my eyes and Syoaron and Amara fell unconscious by my sides. "Their sacrifice will not go in vein Meilin!" I shouted at her. Meilin smiled. "Then show me what there made of." She said. I raised the clow cards. "Windy, watery, firey, earthy! Combine your strength! And Defeat Meilin!" Soon all the elements camm out and fused together nito one form, a form of fire water, earth and wind. Heading straight towards Meilin. Meilin's eyes widened and she glowed purple and a shield came up. She was struggling to maintain the shield as the element's form of one attack the shield. "Light, Dark! Help the elements defeat Meilin!" I shouted as I summoned them. The two flew out of the cards and attacked the shield and slowly fused with the element. Meilin was under pure strain as she fell to her knee. "Sword!" I said and my staff became e sword. The elements stopped attacking and the shield defused.  
  
Meilin weary couldn't defend herself. I quickly and without thinking stabbed Meilin. When I realized what I did I quickly drew back in fear. Meilin's body fell over. "I-I killed her." I said dropping my staff.  
  
The cards went back to their original form and Meilin's body slowly defused into purple particles. Her particles flew everywhere and soon body's where forming all over. Everyone that Meilin had killed where appearing. My eyes widened and soon everyone was back. They where just sleeping. I fell to my knee's. "Thank god it is finally over." I said as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks. Then I remembered Syoaron and Amara. I quickly ran over to them. I restored Syoaron, and he awoke. "Did you win?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Thank god its over. Is everyone safe?" He asked.  
  
I pointed over to everyone. He smiled. "Its over, and everyone is safe." He said. I then went over to Amara. Her body looked at peace. She seemed happy. Bent down to restore when I felt a sudden feeling that I shouldn't. I felt that I had been given a gift from heaven, and that I would shame the heaven's if I returned it. 'I don't need my magic. I'm happy. No more strange assurances. You may keep my magic, my strength, my knowledge Sakura. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy. I never realized it before, but my life was living hell. Thanks to you, I was sent to sort of like heaven. And this is my way of repaying you.'  
  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It wasn't my tear, it wasn't of sadness either, it felt of happiness and joy. 'Thank you Sakura.' And the voice was gone. I removed my hand from over her body. She was happy, I wouldn't want to take that away. She would finally have a heaven of her own.  
  
"Sakura, aren't you going to restore her?" Syoaron asked. I shook my head slowly. "She's happy. It's hard for me to explain, but for once, she's finally happy."  
  
Author Notes: Well, that the end of my story! Kind of sad, but I love sad endings. I am not putting an alternate ending for this story! Hah! I like this ending. If you don't tough cookies! I'm keeping it and there's noth9ing you can do about it! 


End file.
